


Piegato dall’assassino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tao Pai Pai ha intenzione di forgiare Tenshinhan come assassino facendogli vivere un pezzo d'inferno.





	Piegato dall’assassino

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT! – M/M – “Wrap your teeth around the pavement/’Cause your body’s a message/Send my regards to hell” – Blame by Bastille| [FANDOM]: Dragonball| Personaggio/Pairing: TaoPaiPai/Tenshinhan| Avvisi: Non-con; tortura; angst; rapporto maestro-allievo| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 965

Piegato dall’assassino

Tao Pai Pai teneva le mani dietro la schiena, il vento gli sferzava il viso, mentre l’albero su cui stava viaggiando a velocità sostenuta si dirigeva verso il palazzo. Fece un impercettibile movimento del piede, indossava delle scarpette nere.  
L’albero si schiantò a terra, alzando un gran polverone. L’assassino era già balzato sul nudo terreno e si stava dirigendo verso l’abitazione. Controllò la lama celata ed entrò, silenzioso percorse i vari corridoi, guardando gli allievi del fratello, bambini e bambine di diverse etnie ed età, allenarsi.  
Sentiva urla di dolore e, ogni tanto, si ritrovava delle macchie di sangue sul pavimento o sui muri. Sbirciò in una delle sale di combattimento, una bambina aveva appena strangolato un altro allievo. Scosse il capo impercettibilmente e si allontanò.  
< Se non ci fossi io, non riuscirebbe a fare granché quel pervertito. La sua gelosia verso il Genio delle Tartarughe gl’impedisce di vedere il quadro completo. Povero fratello mio, sono io quello che manda veramente avanti la baracca > pensò.  
Si affacciò dalla finestra sentendo delle urla di dolore e si affaccio.  
“Dodompa!” urlò Rif. Trafisse con un’onda vermiglia da parte a parte la gamba di uno dei suoi avversari, mosse l’altra manina facendo levitare un altro nemico e lo fece esplodere.  
Alle sue spalle un allievo ne aveva ucciso un altro utilizzando la lingua.  
Tao Pai Pai si tolse una mano da dietro la schiena e si passò le dita sui baffetti, assumendo un’aria soddisfatta. Si ritirò e tornò a percorrere i corridoi, fino a una stanza che aveva disegnato un simbolo simile a un cerchio sulla parete. Spostò la parete di carta ed entrò.  
“Noto che questa volta ti sei fatto trovare pronto per il mio arrivo. Di solito sei sempre stato restio ad accettare subito. Il tuo maestro doveva ricordarti appieno i tuoi compiti” disse. Fece scattare silenziosamente la porta alle sue spalle, chiudendo entrambi dentro.  
Tenshinhan era seduto sul letto, con le gambe incrociate, indossava solo dei pantaloni di tela. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, mentre il terzo occhio sulla sua fronte si stava spalancando, aveva le mani giunte e il suo corpo era avvolto da spirali di fumo violette.  
Tao Pai Pai piegò lentamente il collo prima a sinistra e dopo a destra, dando vita a dei sinistri scricchiolii.  
< Un tempo Rif era imperatore ed io la sua guardia del corpo, a seguito della distruzione del nostro regno ci è rimasta solo la vendetta. Schiavizzarmi al Genio della Gru, seguendo le arti degli assassini, è stato l’unico modo per permetterci la salvezza.  
Il fiocco rosso ci avrebbe spazzato via altrimenti… però… tutto questo, quello che sono costretto a fare, mi ripugna. Ho la nausea > pensò Tenshinhan.  
Tao Pai Pai si sedette sul letto, mentre Tenshinhan riapriva gli occhi, annullava l’aura e allungava le gambe. L’assassino si sfilò la casacca di stoffa rosa, con scritto in rosso sangue: ‘Kill you’.  
Si stese sul letto con le gambe socchiuse, si spogliò, sfilando anche l’intimo, ma si lasciò la lunga tuta di tela blu, liberando solo dalla vita in giù.  
Fece stendere Tenshinhan sopra di lui, il giovane si ritrovò a tremare.  
Tao sferzò il viso di Tenshinhan con il proprio codino, arrossandogli le guance, ferendogli la pelle liscia. Gli afferrò con foga il capo, privo di capelli e gli lasciò i segni delle dita, con l’altra mano gli slacciò la cintura di tela. Gli abbassò i pantaloni con malagrazia, infilò le dita rapidamente sotto il suo intimo ed iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro.  
Il giovane allievo si ritrovò ad ansimare boccheggiante, Tao con l’altra mano andò rapidamente a premere i centri di piacere e dolore, facendolo gemere e boccheggiare.  
Tenshinhan strinse gli occhi, mentre lacrime finivano per rigargli il viso, gorgogliò, mentre della saliva gli scivolava dalle labbra.  
< Rif non dovrà mai saperlo… è tutto così osceno. Vorrei strappargli queste maledette mani, vederlo esplodere > pensò.  
Tao Pai Pai finì di spogliarlo, gli palpeggiò i glutei, gli graffiò le cosce e lo buttò giù dal letto, Ten cadde a faccia in giù con malagrazia.  
Tao balzò e gli atterrò con i piedi sulla schiena, ghignò ed iniziò a fare pressione sulle sue ossa e i suoi muscoli solo con le punte dei piedi.  
Tenshinhan si ritrovò suo malgrado a gemere, la bocca spalancata, allungava spasmodicamente le mani, i suoi occhi divennero completamente bianchi.  
< Sono come uno specchio che va in pezzi. De-devo… resistere… Ti prego, basta > supplicò mentalmente, mentre rigurgitava saliva.  
“Il tuo corpo è un messaggio. Devo insegnarti che un assassino deve andare e tornare dall’inferno, per essere forgiato. Da giovane ci sono stato, ora mando te” sussurrò Tao.  
Gli afferrò la testa e gliela sbatte un paio di volte sul pavimento, facendogli sputare sangue. Utilizzò i suoi denti per incidere le sottili listelle di legno del pavimento.  
“Inviagli i miei saluti e quando torni sappi che rimarrai comunque ‘mio’” spiegò Pai Pai. Si alzò la casacca e con un unico movimento fluido, penetrò il giovane.  
Tenshinhan si lasciò andare a un prolungato ululato di dolore, mentre l’altro si muoveva noncurante dentro di lui. Il giovane si abbandonò sul pavimento, i muscoli in fiamme, mentre l’altro continuava a possederlo, sentiva nettamente le proprie ossa piegarsi o rompersi.  
Sporcò di sperma e di sangue il pavimento, mentre sentiva il sudore ferirgli la pelle, facendolo scottare.  
< Re-re-resistere… > si ripeteva mentalmente. La testa gli scoppiava, respirava a fatica.  
Tao Pai Pai venne dentro di lui e uscì, raddrizzandosi. Lo guardò e saltò sul letto, mise una mano dietro la schiena e con l’altra iniziò a rivestirsi. Guardò il giovane allievo perdere i sensi.  
< Si rimetterà in due giorni al massimo, in fondo è forte. Lo prediligo proprio per le sue qualità. Diventerà spietato anche più di me > pensò, soddisfatto.


End file.
